1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a pressure therapy particularly suited to treat Cheyne-Stokes respiration and other breathing disorders commonly associated with congestive heart failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Congestive heart failure (CHF) patients commonly suffer from respiratory disorders, such as obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) or central apneas. Another such respiratory disorder CHF patients often experience during sleep is known as Cheyne-Stokes respiration. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical Cheyne-Stokes respiration (CSR) pattern 30, which is characterized by rhythmic waxing periods 32 and waning periods 34 of respiration, with regularly recurring periods of high respiratory drive (hyperpnea) 36 and low respiratory drive (hypopnea or apnea) 38. A typical Cheyne-Stokes cycle, generally indicated at 40, lasts about one minute and is characterized by a crescendo (arrow A), in which the peak respiratory flow of the patient increases over several breath cycles, and decrescendo (arrow B), in which the peak respiratory flow of the patient decreases over several breath cycles. The typical Cheyne-Stokes cycle ends with a central apnea or hypopnea following the decrescendo phase. Apneas, hyperpneas, and the abnormal change in the depth and rate of breathing often cause arousals and, thus, degrade sleep quality. This disruption in sleep, as well as the periodic desaturation of arterial oxygen, caused by the CSR cycle stresses the cardio-vascular system and specifically the heart.
The earliest treatment for CSR involved stimulating the respiratory drive by administering Theophyline, caffeine, or 1-3% inspired carbon dioxide to the patient. Although sometimes effective in reducing CSR, the downside of these treatments, which increase the respiratory rate, is that the increase in respiratory rate proportionally increases cardiac and respiratory workload.
Recent work in the treatment of sleep apnea and related breathing disorders has included bi-level positive airway therapy. In bi-level therapy, pressure is applied alternately at relatively higher and lower prescription pressure levels within the airway of the patient so that the therapeutic air pressure is alternately administered at a larger and smaller magnitude. The higher and lower magnitude positive prescription pressure levels are known as inspiratory positive airway pressure (IPAP) and expiratory positive airway pressure (EPAP), respectively. The inspiratory and expiratory pressure are synchronized with the patient's inspiratory cycle and expiratory cycle, respectively.
Some preliminary investigations reveal that cardiac output improves when patients are supported using bi-level pressure therapy. It has also been recognized that CSR can be treated by augmenting respiratory effort with positive pressure support when the CSR pattern is in hypopnea region 38. To accomplish this, it is known to use a ventilator or pressure support system to deliver machine triggered breaths during the hypopnea interval when the patient's own respiratory drive is reduced or not present. In addition, ventilatory efficiency may be decreased when flow is in a hyperpnea region 36. Alternatively, another method of treating CSR is where CO2 is selectively rebreathed during the hyperneic phase of the CSR cycle. However, this method requires additional equipment to be used with the typical ventilator system.